The Music in Your Heart
by sakuraqt13
Summary: Sakura has been accepted into one of the top schools in performing arts. She can dance, sing, and play the piano. She has one ultimate dream...will it come true?She meets many friends and enemies along the way...and maybe even a first love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my FIRST story so please go easy on me! :) I hope you all enjoy this story! R&R!!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters! Nor do I own ANY of the songs put in this story. **

'Wow' this is really it. Thought a pink haired girl named Sakura.' I can't believe I actually got accepted into the top school in performing arts!'

"Ok Sakura just breathe…..you can do this….just march up to those large…terrifying doors and walk in.. Let everybody know that Haruno Sakura is in the building!" she said to herself. She sighed and sat down, leaning against a cherry blossom tree. She knew it was going to be awhile before she could gather enough courage to walk into her new school. As she leaned against the tree she thought about how she got into this amazing school.

_Flashback_

"Ok, who's next…" muttered an old lady with a clip board." Ahh yes, would Haruno Sakura please come forward?"

Sakura gulped, this was it, she would have to show everybody that she belonged to this school. Sakura was nervous, very nervous. What if she messes up? What if she falls during her routine? Her mind was racing as she proceeded to the big, brightly lighted stage.

"Hi…I'm Haruno Sakura. My current school is Konoha High" Sakura said. Before anybody performed they had to state their name and where they go to school. They also have to state why the want to attend the school and what their talents are." I want to go to this school because I want to better improve my talents. I feel this school could teach me a lot. I also want to be around people who treasure the same things I do-playing piano, singing and dancing. Those of course are all of my talents. If I stay at my current school, I feel as if I have no time to practice to get better because I have to study for a lot of tests and do tons of homework in the academic field. I know that if I came to this school, I would have a big chance of having career that evolves around the things I treasure.

The old lady smiled at Sakura before putting on a serious face "Ok Miss Haruno you may proceed with your performance." Sakura smiled confidently and nodded. She went over to the piano and started playing My Heart will go On by Celine Dion and singing it as well.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe my heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing to fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

All of the judges nodded their heads in approval while giving her performance a review on each of their own note pads. One of the judges spoke up and said "We hear you have another performance to show us. Is this true?"

"Yes it is. It's my dance routine," Sakura told the judge.

"Very well, you may begin" the judge replied.

Sakura got up from the piano and put a CD into the stereo. It was collection of different mixes. Her friend Shikamaru gave it to her. He was the best at coming up with his own beats and mixes. He also all ready went to this school. That was another reason she was excited to come this school. So Sakura made a dance to one of his mixes. Sakura took a deep breathe before dancing. The judges watched as her body flowed around the stage with grace. She was mixing ballet with hip hop. She popped and locked her body, twisted and turned, jumped in the air, the judges were amazed as they watched how her body could move. Her long pink hair was flowing with every move she made. Her bright, large, green eyes shined on the stage. Sakura made one last leap in the air, did a 360 ballerina spin and landed doing a split on the floor.

The judges were very impressed to say the least. "Thank you Haruno Sakura you did a wonderful job," the old lady judge said. "We will mail you the results within a matter of weeks. More than likely, we will be seeing you soon." The old lady was smiling at Sakura

Sakura had a huge smile on her face "Thank you so much! I also hope to see you soon!" She got of the stage to shake all of the judges hands and proceeded to the exit. She couldn't wait to tell her mother and father!

Sakura literally started to run all the way home, but she decided that she should stop at Shikamaru's place. She knocked on the door eagerly. His mother answered the door.

" Why hello Sakura," Shikamaru's mom said smiling warmly at Sakura.

" Hey Mrs. Nara, is Shika home?" Sakura asked. (A/n: Shika is Sakura's nickname for him ^ . ^ !)

" Yes he is. He's up in his room. You can go right ahead."

"Thanks!" Sakura said and went sprinting up the stairs and down the hall way to his room. She noticed the door was locked. Sakura rolled her eyes. She started to bang on his door.

" OPEN UP!!" Sakura shouted.

" I'm coming' I'm coming'" a lazy voice said. Soon the door was opened and Sakura tackled Shikamaru to the ground in a bone crushing hug.

" Ahhhh Sakura you are so troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yeah but you love me!" Sakura replied. Shikamaru couldn't help but grin.

"Ok so at auditions the judges thought my performance was wonderful and that more than likely they would be seeing me soon!" Sakura practically yelled in is ear.

" Wow, soon I'm going to be going to the same school as my little sister again. What a drag…" Shikamaru said while smirking.

(A/n: Shikamaru thinks of Sakura as a little sister even though they are not really related and Sakura thinks of Shikamaru as an older brother. They are both in the same grade though which is 10th grade. Sakura is 15 and Shika is 16. No he didn't get held back)

Sakura playfully glared at him and stuck her tongue out. Shikamaru chuckled and Sakura started to laugh.

They talked a little more about stuff and soon Sakura had to go home.

" Well Shika I love you and all but I got to get home and tell my mom the news!"

" Ha I love you to Sakura." Shikamaru said half asleep. " tell your mom I said hi," and with that he was off in a peaceful doze. Sakura rolled her eyes for the second time and giggled quietly as she left his room.

Sakura quickly hurried home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Mom! Guess what!!!? Sakura yelled excitedly as she ran through the front door.

"What is it sweetie?!" Her mom asked coming from the kitchen, eager to know.

"OK ok ok!" Sakura started, to excited to say anything else. " The judges thought I did a wonderful job and one of them said that more than likely they will be seeing me soon!!" She practically yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura you're probably going to get accepted!" Her mother said.

" Naw really?" Sakura said sarcastically. Her mother knew clearly she was just joking.

They hugged and jumped up and down.

" Oh let's go out to eat to celebrate!" her mom said

" Ok!" Sakura agreed.

_Later that night…_

Sakura was stuffed. She didn't think she has ever eaten that much food. She was very tired. She put on her pajamas and got ready for bed. However, she couldn't go to bed just yet. She still had to tell one more person….

Sakura walked out onto her balcony, she looked up and the quiet starry sky. " Hey dad" Sakura greeted. " How's it going? Well I have a lot to tell you! I think I might get accepted into Konoha's School of Performing Arts! The judges liked my performance. It's all thanks to you… you know?? You taught me how to play the piano, how to sing properly, and even a few dance moves." Sakura slightly giggled at that. " I told Shikamaru and he definitely thinks I'm going to get in! I'm so excited. This is the school of my dreams! I wish you could be here with me now. I miss the way you would play the piano and sing for me until I fell asleep. Then you would tuck me in and-" Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek. " Sorry dad, I know you don't like it when I cry.. You always told me to be strong.. But how can I when I miss you so much?" Sakura said as her voice cracked and another tear fell. " Well it's getting late, I should get going to bed… goodnight dad.. I love you…" And with that Sakura walked back into her room closed the door and with one final glance out at the starry sky, she slowly closed the curtains. Sakura let a few more tears fall as she slowly walked back to her bed. That night she cried herself to sleep….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Time passed and, like the judge had said within a matter of weeks the mail came.

Sakura Haruno had been accepted into Konoha's School of Performing Arts.

_End Flashback_

Sakura sighed once again, this time before standing up. She grabbed her bag and proceeded through the gates. 'Ok this is it, the school of my dreams. I'm not afraid anymore.' Sakura thought as she opened the large doors.

Sakura was ready to start her first day at the school that would lead her to success.

**Ok so this is the first chapter! Sorry if it's short! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I will answer any questions you have! **

**Thanks! See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I wanna say thanks to the three people that reviewed my story first! It encouraged me to write more! So here's the 2****nd**** chappie!**

**Please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters! Nor do I own ANY of the songs put in this story. **

Sakura walked in and was utterly amazed. "Oh my gosh… is this really _**my**_ school?' She thought as she saw the grand staircases and marble floors. She looked up at the ceiling and saw an intricate design.' It's beautiful,' she thought once again. She kept walking through the school admiring all the paintings and pictures on the walls.

Suddenly a group of girls shoved passed her. "Watch where your going loser," the supposed 'leader' of the group said. She had long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was really pretty, as a matter of fact; all of her friends were pretty. They all had on designer clothes and had designer bags. Although, maybe they all had on a little too much makeup.

Sakura, not wanting to start stuff on the first day, muttered, "Sorry," and moved out of the girls' way. They all glared at her before walking off. Sakura sighed,' I hope all the girls at this school aren't like her. She looked around and noticed most of the students had on expensive looking clothing and high-tech cell phones.

Sakura all of a sudden began to feel insecure. All she had on was a mini black skirt, a white tank top and black flats. Her cell phone was just a simple slim and flip phone. Sakura wasn't rich. Ever since her father died 2 years ago, she and her mom have been struggling with money. Her dad was the one that 'brought home the bacon.' He was a surgeon by day and by night he was performing at different clubs and bars- singing and playing an instrument. He could play both the piano and the guitar. Sakura never really learned guitar, he father died before he had a chance to teach her…Her mom was working at Victoria's Secret part time. (A/n I really couldn't think of anything else!)

That's why she and her mom were very happy when they found out Sakura had gotten a full ride scholarship to this school due to her amazing performance and talents. (A/n: Sorry I didn't mention it before!)

As Sakura kept walking thought the school she looked through a glass window that led to a studio. Inside was a girl with short blue hair and pearl white eyes. She was dancing so beautifully and gracefully. Sakura couldn't stop watching. This girl's ballet was amazing.

"She's great isn't she?" a voice came from behind her startling Sakura a little," Oops sorry, I didn't mean to scare you there haha," the guy said laughing a little.

Sakura looked up to meet a guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. "Oh it's ok," Sakura started, "And yeah you're right, she is great," Sakura kept watching her.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself! I am Naruto Uzamaki! And one day I will be the world's best drummer!" Naruto told Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "I'm Sakura Haruno and I hope to be a professional dancer and singer!" She said trying to match his enthusiasm. "And so you play the drums?"

"Nice to meet you Sakura! And yeah I play the drums! You better believe it! I'm even in a band!" Naruto said smugly.

Sakura smiled and said, "That's awesome! What's your band called?"

"We call ourselves Black Shadow! Isn't it such a cool name!?" Naruto yelled

"Yeah.. it sounds…intense!" Sakura told him.

Naruto laughed. "Oh yeah and the girl dancing in there is Hinata Hyuuga. She's been taking ballet lessons since she was like three!"

"Wow, it really shows," Sakura said watching her once more.

" Hey you must be new here because I have never seen you before and I have seen like everybody!" said Naruto.

"Yeah actually I am new, I was just looking around the school, but I have to go to the principal's office to let them know I'm here,"

"Hey do you want me to show you where the principal's office is? I go there ALL the time!" Naruto told her. Sakura giggled and let him lead the way. On their way there, he told her where everything was. Sakura looked inside the lunch room and was speechless. It had a chandelier, marble floors, big windows that showed you the beautiful garden outside and multiple tables to sit at.

Soon enough they were in front of the door to the principal's office. Naruto opened the door for her and she smiled at him. Naruto followed her inside.

"Naruto what did you do this time? And how many times do I have to tell you to knock first!?" The principal asked. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes

"No no! I did nothing I swear Tsunade-baa-chan! I was just bringing Sakura here because she is new!" Naruto explained. Tsunade slightly glared at him before giving Sakura her attention.

She smiled and said, "Hello Sakura welcome to Konoha's School of Performing Arts. I have heard a lot about you from our judges. We want you to know that we are very proud to have you here at our school." Sakura smiled and said, " Thank you! I'm proud to be here."

Naruto grumbled, "Ne ne what about me!"

Tsunade closed her eyes, "Naruto, you have until the count of five to GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Naruto screamed and ran out after saying a quick "see ya' later!" to Sakura. Sakura giggled.

"Ok Sakura, I have asked someone I trust to lead you around school and help you with your classes, as soon as she arrives you may go, She has your schedule and knows where to go." Tsunade told her. Sakura nodded.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Tsunade told the person at the door. The door opened to reveal the same blue haired girl Sakura saw earlier. "Ah Hinata, perfect timing. This here is Sakura Haruno. Sakura this is Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata smiled shyly at Sakura and said softly, " N-nice to m-meet you,"

Sakura smiled back and said, "Likewise!"

"Ok well classes are going to start soon, so Hinata I trust that you know what to do," Hinata nodded, "Very well the dismissed!"

Hinata hurried out of the office with Sakura following behind. Once they were outside, Hinata dug in her backpack and pulled out Sakura's schedule. "Ok so your f-first class is w-with Kakashi-sensei in r-room 234. It's m-math class." Hinata handed Sakura a copy of her schedule. "I'll take you to your f-first class, but we s-should hurry because the bell is going to ring s-soon."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "It's ok Hinata, I won't bite you! You don't have to stutter so much!"

"S-sorry, I'm kind of l-like this when I m-meet new people," Hinata told her softly.

"Well soon I'm sure we will become the best of friends! Then you won't stutter around me!" Sakura told her.

Hinata smiled shyly, "Hai!" She said

"Oh and by the way Hinata, you are an AWESOME dancer!" Sakura told her.

"You were watching me??!" Hinata said blushing

"Well yeah, you were just so amazing I couldn't stop!" Sakura said smiling brightly

"A-ano, thank you Sakura-san,"

"You can call me Sakura-Chan if you want. San is too formal for me."

"Hai, Sakura-Chan," Hinata was smiling.

"Well this is your class, I'll b-be back after c-class to pick you up." Hinata said before rushing off to her own class 'I hope she isn't late!' Sakura thought.

"Well this is it, my first class," Sakura said quietly to herself. She had butterflies in her stomach. She wished Shikamaru was here with her. She hadn't even seen him yet! Sakura reached out for the doorknob and pulled open the door. She walked inside. Many people were staring at her as she walked over to the teacher's desk.

"PPSSSTTTTT!!!! Sakura-Chan!!!!" A loud voice in an attempt to be quiet shouted. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto. She smiled at him and waved. Naruto eagerly waved back.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, the new student." She told the teacher as she approached the desk.

"Yes, I was told about you, welcome to our school," the teacher said. He was wearing a mask that covered most of his face except his left eye. "I'm Kakashi, everyone here calls me Kakashi-sensei because well, I'm your teacher." Sakura sweat dropped at that. She couldn't tell if he was smiling because of that mask, but it kind of looked like he was smiling. "Please introduce yourself to the class and then you may take a seat at the very back next to that corner seat." Sakura nodded.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I play piano, dance, and sing." Sakura said smiling. Sakura hear some murmurs as she walked to her seat. She also noticed a lot of the guys were checking her out. A light blush spread across her face at this. She quickly took a seat and the bell rang.

Kakashi got up from his desk and walked to stand in the middle of the classroom. " Ok so for today we will-," Kakashi was interrupted as the door was opened again. A very hot guy with raven colored spiked hair and onyx eyes walked in. He was wearing black skinny jeans that were slightly sagging. He had on a black a red fitted t-shirt and black checkered converse. All of the girls started to squeal. "Sasuke. You're late. Again." Kakashi scolded him.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he just coolly walked to his desk, which was in the back, next to Sakura's. Sasuke noticed the new girl.

Onyx clashed with emerald…

**There is the 2****nd**** chapter! It's short because I wanted to hurry and update! So there are two choices-**

**Short Chapters but quicker updates**

**Long Chapters but longer updates**

**You guys choose!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So Here is chapter 3!!!! I updated as soon as I can and I very much hope you like it! Lol**

**There is swearing in it! But it is because it makes Sasuke seem like cool and bad and stuff. I hope no one is offended or anything like that!**

**Um… PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE???**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters! Nor do I own ANY of the songs put in this story. **

**Enjoy!**

Onyx Clashed with Emerald…

'A new student?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Great… why does she have to sit next to me… damn this sucks..'

'Wow he is REALLY HOT,' Sakura thought as he took a seat next to her. Sakura kept watching him until he turned to her and glared at her. Sakura quickly looked away, feeling a little intimidated. 'Umm ok… that was…strange…then again I _was _staring at him. Oh well.'Sakura looked up and noticed a few girls still gawking at Sasuke. They also gave her dirty looks. Sakura just looked down at her desk.

"Ok class, now that that little interruption is over…" Kakashi started, eyeing Sasuke who in turn glared back causing Kakashi to sigh, "Let's continue our lesson for today- graphing parabolas.

Kakashi started talking and almost everybody groaned in boredom. Kakashi just ignored them and continued.

Sasuke not caring what Kakashi was saying took out his I pod touch. He put in his earphones and started blasting music while playing a game on it. Sakura, because she was sitting right next to him, could hear the music clearly. Sakura was a very smart person. She loved to take notes and listen to everything the teacher said. But as of now, she couldn't concentrate. The music was pretty loud. 'How can his ears handle that?' Sakura thought to herself. She was getting a little annoyed. She noticed people turning in their desks to see where the music was coming from.

Kakashi was too busy teaching to hear. Sakura decided to do something about it. She leaned over to Sasuke's desk and poked his arm. Sasuke ignored her. She poked it again. Sasuke took out one of his earphones and said, "Don't fucking touch me."

"Your music is too loud and I can't concentrate on what Kakashi-Sensei is saying." She told him a light frown on her face.

Sasuke stared at her for a minute before putting his earphones back in, still blasting the music. Sakura was clearly angry. 'How could this jerk just ignore me like that!' Sakura was about to say something else until Kakashi said "Does anyone know the answer?" Everything was quiet. And now you could clearly hear Sasuke's music throughout the entire classroom. "Where is that music coming from?" Everybody looked towards the back of the classroom. They all then saw that Sasuke had earphones on with his I pod out. Kakashi sighed again, "Sasuke," no answer "Sasuke," he said again. Sakura nudged him.

Sasuke was getting annoyed of her. Sasuke looked up at her and once again and this time he took both earphones out. "What the _hell_ do you want now?" He asked glaring at her angrily. Sakura pointed to the front of the room. Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi staring at him. "What?" He asked now glaring at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, this is a classroom, you now where learning happens?"

"No shit," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"You were listening to music," Kakashi said ignoring the fact that Sasuke had just sweared.

"I think I Know that,"

"Sasuke, you have to stop this. You have misbehaving since the beginning of the year,"

Sasuke just shrugged. He really did not care.

"And?"

"It needs to stop," Kakashi told him.

"Look if you're going to send me to the principal's office just do it." Sasuke said putting in his earphones, "The quicker I get out of here the better," He muttered. He zipped up his bag, ready to leave.

"No Sasuke, not today," Kakashi told him rubbing his temples. "Just turn off your I pod and take notes. You're staying the entire class period."

"Damn," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh and Sasuke? Watch your language in this classroom," Kakashi told him sternly.

"Whatever," Sasuke told him putting away his I pod. Kakashi shook his head and continued the lesson.

Sasuke was bored out of his mind. He was just looking around finding nothing interesting. Girls would look at them flirtatiously and he would just give him a disgusted look. He then looked toward the new girl sitting next to him. He noticed she had pink hair. He couldn't help but smirk a little at that. He also noticed she was paying close attention to the teacher and even taking notes. 'Loser,' Sasuke thought. He looked over her body. 'She's fucking hot….but so damn annoying,' Sasuke kept observing her.

Sakura felt someone staring at her so she turned to see Sasuke looking at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Obviously you." Sasuke said.

"Well stop that,"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. She continued looking angrily at him. He shrugged and looked away.

Sakura felt a little relived but yet a little disappointed. 'Was he checking me out?' Sakura blushes at the thought.

Soon enough the bell rang. Sasuke quickly rushed out glad to be out of that prison. AT least the class he had next will be worthwhile.

"TEME" a loud and very annoying voice shouted. Sasuke slightly groaned.

"What now dobe?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"What you did in class today was AWESOME! I couldn't stop laughing!" Naruto told him.

Sasuke slightly smirked. Naruto spoke up once again, "You sure are a bad ass!"

"Hn, now let's go to class."

"Wait, now? I thought you wanted to be late?" Naruto asked confused.

":Dobe, this is one of the only classes I have that is not boring."

"But you have that, lunch, free, and voice class." Naruto said

"Yeah but not all of our band is in free or voice class." Sasuke told him.

"Oh right…" Naruto said.

They then headed off to their next class.

_With Sakura_

'Well that was a great class. I have to sit next to a jerk,' Sakura thought. She walked out of the classroom and saw Hinata waiting for her. She smiled at Hinata " Hey Hinata-Chan!"

"H-hello Sakura-Chan," Hinata said as she smiled back. "Your next class is Instrument Ed. (A/n: Ok I didn't know what else to put. A class where you focus on instruments, NOT singing but only instruments… and I can't call it music class because this whole school is kinda based on music…lol)

"Ok! Let's get going!"Sakura said happily

"Hai!" Hinata also said happily.

"Hey Hinata, I have a question,"Sakura told her.

"Y-yes Sakura-Chan?"

"Do you know a guy named Sasuke? And if you do, what do you know about him," Sakura asked curiosity written all over her face.

"A-ano yes I do know him. He h-hangs out with my c-cousin Neji at our h-house quite a bit. Sasuke is like one of the m-most popular guys in s-school. Even m-more popular than the j-juniors and s-seniors! All the girls like him b-because of his skills, rank, and umm l-l-l-looks." Hinata said blushing at the last part of her sentence. "He's in a b-band called Black Shadow with Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Kiba Inzuka." She finished.

"Oh wow, haha. He should also be known as the school's biggest jerk."

"Oh yeah I f-forgot to m-mention t-that," Hinata said blushing a little. Sakura sweat dropped. Soon they arrived to Sakura's class.

"Ok, y-you have your n-next class with m-me, so I'll s-see you t-then," Hinata said. Sakura nodded and soon Hinata was off to go to her next class.

Sakura marched right into the room. She stopped when she saw who was in it. Sasuke. And he was surrounded by a group of guys. Sakura rolled her eyes. He probably thought he was sooo cool. Naruto looked up and saw her standing at the door. He grinned widely.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Naruto shouted waving to her motioning her to come sit with him. Sakura had to slightly cover her ears. She then hesitantly walked over to where he was.

"Dobe, why the hell did you have to shout so fucking loud?" Sasuke said glaring at him. (A/n: He does that a lot doesn't he? lol well he's SASUKE! haha)

Naruto didn't pay him any attention as he grinned happily at Sakura. "Sakura-Chan! We have to classes together so far! I hope your in ALL of my classes!"

'I sure hope not,' Sakura thought. "Hey Naruto! Yeah that would be….nice…,"

A guy with chocolate long hair tied back into a ponytail smirked. "Naruto, who wants to have every class with you?"

"I would!" Naruto said. "I mean come on I'm freaking AWESOME!"

"More like freaking annoying," the guy said again.

"Shut up Neji!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked at this so called 'Neji'. 'So this is Hinata's cousin. Well I should have guessed, he has pearl eyes just like Hinata does! He's hot to.'

Neji looked at Sakura because he noticed she was looking at him. He looked her up and down and smirked at her. "You're hot," he told her. Sakura blushed a little.(A/n: Sorry Trang I just HAD to do it!)

Naruto growled, "Hey! You can't talk to her like that!"

"Yeah he can't but I can," Said a guy with spiked brown hair and brown eyes. She guessed he might be Kiba since she already knew the others. "Your are indescribably

And irresistibly HOT!" He told her grinning.

"Uhh thank you." Sakura replied looking away still blushing.

"Hmm you say thanks to him but not to me?" Neji said pretending to look hurt.

"A-ano thank you N-neji," Sakura said quietly. 'Ahh I'm talking like Hinata! This is too much for me!'

Neji smirked at her again. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his foolish friends and blasted hid I pod…again.

"Would you guys leave her alone!" Naruto shouted at them.

"We're complimenting her dumb ass!" Kiba argued.

"Well what if she doesn't want to be complimented?! And say that to my face!" Naruto argued back.

"Gladly," Kiba got into Naruto's face and said, "DUMB ASS!"

Naruto growled, "Why I outta!-"

"Class settle down!" Said a lady with short black hair. "Now we have a new student today. Would you please come forward?"

Sakura nervously walked to the front of the room. A few guys whistled as she walked.

The teacher smiled at her, "Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno. My name is Shizune."

Sakura smiled back. " Nice to meet you," She said politely.

"Ok so you play the piano. Correct?" Shizune asked

"Hai," Sakura responded

Shizune nodded, "Thank you Sakura. You may go take a seat now."

Sakura also nodded and walked back to Naruto's little group.

"Okay class I must go run an errand. You may take out your instruments and start playing if you would like. I will be back in about 15 minutes." Shizune told her class. Everybody nodded happily, they were eager to have some free time. Shizune then left the room.

"Sorry about those idiots Sakura-Chan," Naruto apologized.

Sakura smiled, "It's ok Naruto."

"You do know Naruto, that we are standing right here," Neji told him.

"Yeah I know, why?" Naruto asked. Neji rolled his eyes and said whatever.

"You called us idiots!" Kiba exclaimed.

"That's because you are. Now all of you shut the hell up." Sasuke said. It was obvious he was annoyed.

"Why do you listen to your I pod during class? Isn't that like breaking the rules?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke shrugged, "I can do what I want, I'm not a loser like you."

"Well excuse me. You and that dumb I pod were distracting me during math class," Sakura said angrily.

"I don't give a damn. Tell Kakashi to let you sit somewhere else." Sasuke said glaring at her.

"Maybe I will," Sakura said glaring at him.

"Hn," Sasuke replied not wanting to talk to her anymore.

"Oi! Teme! Don't be so mean to Sakura-Chan!" Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged again, "She's annoying,"

"No she's not!" Naruto defended her.

"You wouldn't know dobe because you're annoying to," Sasuke countered back.

"Whatever Sasuke!" Naruto said frowning at him.

"Hn,"

"You know you don't have to be such a jerk you know!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke.

"And you don't have to be such an annoying bitch," Sasuke replied coolly.

Sakura gasped, "I did nothing to you for you to call me that!"

"You called me a jerk,"

"Yeah because you were being one!"

"Yeah and you were being an annoying bitch,"

Sakura just glared at him and Sasuke just turned his I pod up louder.

Sakura looked around and noticed there many doors that led to multiple small rooms. Sakura walked over to one, and inside was a piano. She walked over to it. She gently ran her soft fingers over the shiny ivory keys smiling softly. She sat down on the bench. 'The teacher did say we could practice our instruments….' Sakura thought as she got into position. Soon she began guiding her fingers skillfully across the piano. The song she was playing started out slow, but then it got complicated. ( A/n: She is playing Yiruma-River Flows in You). Playing the piano soothed her, her mind, and her soul.

When her father passed away, she stayed all night almost everyday playing songs he taught her and crying softly. Sakura smiled sadly as she thought about those days.

She continued playing as her mind went back to one day in particular when her father _was_ alive…. He played her a song when she was sad… (A/n: She was 6 in this memory of hers)

_Flashback_

"Daddy! Daddy!" a young and cute Sakura cried out.

"What princess? What's wrong?" Her father asked very concerned.

"I-I-I was at dance class a-and during m-my routine I f-fell down and h-hurt myself! Then all the kids s-started to l-laugh at me and m-make fun of m-me. Even m-my friends! T-then a-after c-class my f-friends came up t-to me and told me that I was dumb and t-that t-they didn't w-want to b-be my friends a-a-anymore! Now I h-have no f-friends. No one l-likes me!" Sakura cried in her father's arms.

"Where did you hurt yourself? And why don't they want to be your friends anymore?" He asked.

She pointed to a Hello Kitty bandage on her right leg. "Ms. Lee t-took care of it for m-me." Her dad looked at her leg closely before letting her continue, "They d-don't wanna be m-my friend b-because they t-thought I was clumsy and st-stupid and d-dumb and u-ugly!"

"Well, I don't think your clumsy, stupid, ugly, or dumb. I think they are just jealous. Your smart, talented, and beautiful. Only people who are even worthy of you can see that. Don't let them tell you otherwise. Ms. Lee told me that you were one of the best dancers she's had in a long time." He told her.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

He nodded, "And don't worry I'm still your friend." He was smiling gently at her.

"Yay for daddy!" Sakura said happily.

"How is your cut? Does it still hurt?" Sakura shook her head and frowned.

"But it still hurts here…" Sakura said pointing to her heart.

"Hmm I think I know how to make it not hurt anymore," He said smiling as he led her to the piano. He sat her on the bench and then sat next to her. He started playing a beautiful song. Sakura sat and watched in awe as her daddy expertly played the piano. It made her feel a lot better.

"I wish I could be as good as you one day daddy!"

"Oh but you will!"

"I will? How?"

"I'm going to teach you!"

"Really?! Yay!" Sakura said joyfully. Sakura got curious and said, "Daddy, what is this song called? I like it very much!"

Her dad smiled and said, "It's your lullaby I wrote you."

"Ohhh what's it called??"

"My little Cherry Blossom," He said smiling at his only daughter.

"Hey that's a good name cuz I'm little and I'm your cherry blossom!" Sakura shouted happily.

He smiled and nodded.

"Daddy one day I'm going to right you a song! When I get as good as you. I'll play it for you in case your heart hurts to!" Sakura told him, "And I'll name it ummmm I Love Daddy!!! Because you're my daddy and I love you!"

Her dad smiled and said, "I love you to. Now it's time to get to bed."

"Awww man!"

Her dad picked her up and took her to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and she instantly fell asleep. He chuckled and said, "Good night my little cherry blossom, I love you…"

(A/n: Her lullaby is going to be Yiruma-Dream. I love his compositions!)

_End Flashback_

'Dad I wrote you a song, but you died before I could play it for you.' Sakura thought sadly as a tear fell down her cheek.

_In the room with Naruto and everybody_

"Hey guys, do you hear something? I think it's a piano…" Naruto told his friends.

Everybody listened quietly and nodded. Naruto got up to see where it was coming from. He looked in a room and saw Sakura skillfully playing the piano. He stood there in shock as he watched. His friends, noticing him just standing there looking like an idiot decided to go see what he was looking at. They got up and went to where he was and they all looked in the room.

"She's great!" Kiba muttered.

"Whoa," Neji exclaimed.

'Damn she can play!' thought Sasuke, "Amazing," he muttered quietly.

"She's AWESOME!!!!!" Naruto shouted waayyy to loud.

"Idiot!" Kiba scolded him. Sakura stopped playing and looked up and saw the four guys standing there watching her. She blushed and quickly turned around, making sure there were no more tears in her eyes.

Sasuke frowned, 'Was she crying?' He thought to himself. Sakura turned back around and put on a fake smile. 'She was crying. But why?'

"Uhh hey guys I didn't notice you there!" Sakura said trying her best to look happy.

Sasuke saw right through her façade.

"Sakura you are so freakin' AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji looked at him, "Naruto, how many times do you have to say that dumb word?"

"Umm Neji It's only the BEST word. It perfectly describes me! AND Sakura-Chan's piano playing!" Naruto said grinning widely.

Sakura got up and walked towards the door. "Guys we should get back to the main room, Shizune, should be back soon," Sakura told them. All nodded except Sasuke of course, he just Hned. (A/n lol). Everybody walked back towards the main room, except Sasuke, who stood blocking Sakura. Sakura looked up, "Can you please get out of my way?" She said glaring at him.

Sasuke came closer to her, so that their chests were almost touching. He bended down and whispered in her ear, "You can play… damn good."

Sakura blushed, "Umm thank you," Sakura muttered.

"And Sakura," Sasuke said as she looked up at him, "Don't cry, you're to pretty, to let tears stain your face." Sakura's eyes widened as he walked back to be with his friends. 'How did he know I was crying?' Sakura thought, a little embarrassed. 'He said I was pretty…' Sakura blushed more and walked back to Naruto and the others. She didn't look at Sasuke. She was just sitting in her desk fidgeting with her fingers.

Naruto of course was loudly talking to his friends, but of course Sasuke was silent. He glanced over to Sakura, 'I think she's still an annoying bitch,' he thought to himself, 'but a hot one.'

Soon enough Shizune came back. "Thank you for being so patient class. Now, we will be heading to the auditorium today because some of you will be performing, for a grade."

**Ok! That's it! I spent HOURS on this! I hope it's long enough!**

**Oh and once again there is swearing in this story because it makes Sasuke look more bad and cool lol. Sorry if someone doesn't like it! :(**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**They make me so happy and they encourage me to update sooner!**

**Well See ya! Thanks for reading!**

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Greeting peoples! Well here is yet another chappy! Thank you SO MUCH for those who have reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate it! It really encourages me to update faster : ). **

**So here is your reward to my awesome reviewers!**

**BTW! In Chapter 2 I meant to put Sasuke was wearing checkered Vans not Converse! lol**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own the show Naruto or ANY of the characters! Nor do I own ANY of the songs put in this story.**

**Chapter 4!**

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called, "We get to perform! We can show Sakura-Chan how AWESOME we are!"

"Hn Dobe," was all that Sasuke said.

"TEME! How could you not be excited at a time like this!?"

"Because unlike you, I don't care what Sakura thinks."

"Whatever teme!" Naruto said as he started to talk to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! I'm going to perform with my band!" Naruto told her, " You get to witness the awesomeness of Uzumaki Naruto and his drumming!"

Sakura giggled. "Ok Naruto, I'm sure you're going to be great!"

"No Sakura-Chan, I'm going to be AWESOME!"

"Riiight," Sakura said. Naruto started chattering excitedly with Kiba.

Sakura started looking around the classroom to find everyone else as excited as Naruto was. She saw that the teacher was calling people up individually or in groups and telling them all something. She guessed it was about the performances they were going to do.

She then looked at Sasuke. He was sitting listening to his I pod, as usual, looking as emotionless as ever. She couldn't help but stare at him. She noticed his flawless skin, his beautiful onyx orbs, and his really sexy toned chest. She could tell his chest was toned because the shirt was a little tight on him. She then noticed how his hair was spiked up in the back like a chickens butt. Sakura laughed a little at that. Nonetheless, he was still really, really, O.M.G. HOT.

Sasuke noticed a pair of eyes on him. He looked over towards Sakura. He stared back at her. Their eyes never leaving one another's. Sakura was starting to get lost in his amazing eyes. Sasuke then decided to speak up, "Do you always stare at people? I find it annoying that you're just staring at me like a fan girl." He told her harshly.

Sakura glared at him. "Well excuse me bastard." Sakura said and turned away so her back was facing him. Sasuke couldn't help his eyes as they drifted on her back. He slowly moved them down. Taking in every curve. His eyes went further down. Sasuke put on a small smirk, 'Nice ass,' He thought to himself as he let his eyes stare a little longer before turning back to his I pod.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji, please come forward." Shizune spoke loudly. All four guys moved to the front of the room. "Ok, so you guys are a band called Black Shadow. Would you guys like to perform today?" Shizune asked them.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto and Kiba told her excitedly. Shizune ignored their swearing and looked towards Neji and Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Whatever,"

"Umm ok," Shizune said sweat dropping. She scribbled something on her clipboard. "You may all go sit down." She told them. "Sakura Haruno."

As the guys sat down, Sakura went to the front. "Ok Sakura, according to your record, you sing, dance, and of course play the piano. What would you like to perform?"

Sakura thought a little before coming up with a decision, "I want to dance,"

Shizune smiled and nodded her head, once again writing on her clipboard. "You may go have a seat." Sakura nodded and headed back to her seat next to Naruto and the others.

"Sakura-Chan! It's like totally official! We are like soooo going to perform! Like OMG!"Naruto told her in a …strangely high voice. Everybody in the classroom was quiet as they all stared at Naruto. Naruto just coughed and sat back down with a blank face on. Soon enough everybody went back to what they were doing.

Naruto put a big grin on his face.

"OK class! It's time to move into the auditorium!" Shizune shouted to everybody.

All of the students eagerly left the classroom, talking excitedly. Of course Naruto was one of them. "Dudes! We are so going to kick ASS! Naruto said happily as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba said doing the same.

Sakura smiled at the two.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the auditorium

Soon enough all of the students made it to the auditorium. Sakura noticed that almost all of the seats were filled and this was a big room! It had a huge stage with burgundy curtains. There were fancy lights at the top of the stage and on the ceiling in front of the stage. There were many seats and even a balcony!

"Hey! It looks like all of the 10th grade class is here!" Naruto exclaimed.

'So that's why all of the seats are all most taken up,'Sakura thought to herself.

All of a sudden she was led into a row of seats near the front. They all sat down.

Here is the order starting from the edge of the seats.

Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji.

"So which song guys?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke replied, "Face Down."

Neji nodded.

"OMG I like kill the drums in that song!" Naruto shouted happily.

Sakura was excited. Yet nervous at the same time.

All of a sudden someone went on stage and started talking on the mic. "Welcome everybody! Today, as we do every first Monday of the month, we are going to let you show your skills to your entire grade. Many of you have improved since last time. As you all know, this is like a project, you will be graded. So do your best! We wish you all good luck!" The lady then walked of the stage.

"First up Ino Yamanaka and TenTen!" A voice on the microphone said. No one knew where it was coming from…

Then Sakura saw a girl with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and blue eyes walk onto the stage. Followed by a girt with brown hair up in buns with brown eyes. TenTen had an electric guitar with her. She put it off to the side. A lot of guys started to wolf whistle at them.

They both smiled at the crowd and soon a sound came from the speakers.

They then started to dance hip hop. They were really good! Then Ino started to sing.

**(Ino)**

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
Lalalalalalalala

I can't  
Lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)  
**(both)**  
I feel so untouched  
That I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

**(Ino)  
**And I need you so much  
**(TenTen)**  
See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)  
**(Both**)  
I feel so untouched  
That I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**(TenTen started to play guitar)**

**(Ino)**

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched

**(Tenten)  
**Alalalala alalalala

**(Ino)**  
Untouched

**(TenTen)**  
Alalalala alalalala  
**(Both)**  
I feel so untouched  
That I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
That I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

(**Untouched-The Veronicas)**

A huge round of applause erupted. They even got a standing ovation! People were whistling and cheering.

Ino and Tenten ran off the stage right after Ino finished blowing kisses and smiling at the guys.

"Next up is Watashi Karin!"

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked onto to the stage. Sakura's eyes widened. 'That was the whore that bumped into me this morning! I wonder what talent she has.'

Karin was wearing a REALLY short skirt and a VERY tight tank top that stopped right under her chest. She also had on black leather boots.

She winked at everybody. Sakura noticed she was smiling flirtatiously at Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw him glaring at her. 'Ha! Sasuke doesn't like that whore!' Sakura thought happily.

"This is for my Sasuke-Kun so he can absorb in my sexiness!" (A couple of people coughed at that)Karin squeaked into the mic. Sasuke sunk low into his seat and of course turned on his I Pod.

She then started to sing.

You know it's all about me [x4]

Don't hate me 'cause I got it goin' on  
It's just me, I'm hot never cold  
I can rock it anyway that I choose  
I'm so good (Oh yeah)  
I make up all the rules

I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous  
Just join in this love fest  
You know that...

It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me [You know it's all about me]  
It's all about me, me, me me me  
Everybody knows i'm fly [You know it's all about me]  
it's all about me

Muh-muh-muh MySpace, I have 10 million friends  
Tuh-tuh-tuh text me, BFF 'til the end!  
Puh-puh-puh page me on your cell and press send  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?  
That's me!  
Duh-duh-duh download all my crazy new hooks  
Uh-uh-uh upload all my video looks  
So buy my ringtone, fashion line and cook books  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?

It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me [you know it's all about me]  
It's all about me, me, me me me [you know it's all about me]  
Everybody knows i'm fly [you know it's all about me]  
It's all about me

(Don't play her) I'm so beautiful  
(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold  
(She's the queen) And my reign is supreme  
So follow the leader, you're all on my team

I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's contagious and it's so outragious  
Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages

You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me  
Buh-buh Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me  
Cuh-cuh Christina ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!  
You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me  
Fuh-fuh-fuh Fergie ain't got nothin' on me  
Guh Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!

You know it's all about me, I'm a specialty  
You know it's all about me, I'm a anomile  
You know it's all about me, who else could it be  
Upload, download, text me, page me, MySpace, YouTube don't erase me  
Fergie, J-Lo, Gwen Stefani  
You know they got nothin' on me  
Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever  
That's why I will rule forever

ME!

(**It's all about Me-Chelsea Staub)**

She danced in a very sluttish way throughout the song.

When she ended everybody stared at her for a minute before clapping effortlessly.

A few people were even laughing. Karin blew kisses at Sasuke and turned around and walked swinging her hips off the stage.

"Umm ok…Next up is Hinata Hyuuga and Sai!" The voice said. Sakura immediately sat up.'Hinata!' She thought, 'But who's Sai?'

Hinata and this Sai guy came onto the stage. Hinata was wearing a baby blue tutu with a skirt, white stockings, and ballet flats. Sai was wearing a baby blue shirt, baby blue tights, and ballet flats.(A/n:Guys can wear ballet flats right???). Sai had black hair. He kinda looked like Sasuke in a way. Sai was hot also.

They both got into position and a ballet song started to play. Hinata spun and fluttered gracefully across the stage with said following her. Sakura was watching closely while smiling. Hinata IS really good.

Towards the end Sai lifted Hinata and spun her in the air. When he set her down she did a 360 ballet twirl and just kept spinning and spinning. Sakura was amazed. Soon she stopped abruptly and posed next to Sai. A round of applause erupted from the audience.

After those two preformed, many more people performed whether it was dancing, singing, or playing an instrument.

After a while of watching people Shizune came up to our class that was seated in that row and told us that after the next performance we can go back stage to get ready.

"Next up is Shikamaru Nara," My head snapped up. 'Shikamaru!?'

The next thing Sakura knew, Shikamaru was lazily walking onto the stage, Sakura eyes widened as a huge smile came to her face. She stood up and shouted as loud as she possibly could. "GO SHIKA!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shika heard it. It was a voice that was very familiar. He looked out into the crowd to see his favorite pink haired girl. He smiled and waved lazily. A lot of people looked at Sakura because she screamed so loud.

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhhmm yeah! He's like my bestest friend EVER!"Sakura exclaimed.

"Ohhhhh," Naruto replied feeling slightly dejected. 'Why can't I be Sakura's bestest friend ever?' Naruto thought sadly.

Sasuke was eyeing Sakura as she jumped up and down apparently excited for her best friend to perform. 'So she's friends with lazy ass huh? I feel sorry for him.' Sasuke thought.

Soon Shikamaru started playing around with the DJ mixer thing he had in front of him. He had DJ headphones around his neck while holding one to his ear. He expertly created a sick beat. A few people even got up and started to dance to it. It was AWESOME as Naruto would say. Sakura even got up and started to dance to show support for her best friend. Soon a lot more people got up.

Sasuke watched as Sakura moved her body to the beat of the music. 'Damn she is so hot…' He thought as he kept checking her out. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw Naruto get up and start doing the running man. Sasuke also got a little annoyed as Kiba started to dance in a dirty way with Sakura. And Sakura just danced with him grinding her hips against his. Sasuke felt himself grip the armrest tightly. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to watch the two dance. He was glaring daggers at Kiba. 'Hurry up and finish this damn beat!' He thought angrily. God must have granted his wishes because Shikamaru finished the beat. Everybody got up, well those who were left sitting, except Sasuke and started to clap vigorously. They all jumped up and down. Shikamaru waved and lazily walked off the stage while muttering a "Troublesome."

Shizune motioned for her class to get up and head back stage. Sakura ran all the way to back stage hoping to catch Shikamaru. She was looking all around, even back stage was huge! Then she spotted a familiar pineapple head. She immediately ran to him and jumped on him. "Whoa!" He said as he stumbled back a little, wrapping his arms around Sakura to keep her in the air. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist.

"SHIKA!" Sakura said happily. "I haven't seen you ALL day!" Sakura said hugging him tighter.

"Well obviously we don't have any classes together in the morning." Shika told her.

"Yeah I think I figured that," Sakura said giggling.

Sasuke and the gang came back stage and saw Shikamaru and Sakura. Sasuke let a low growl escape from his lips as he glared at Shikamaru and how he was holding Sakura. Shika thought it was too troublesome to glare back. So he just stared lazily.

Sasuke then turned his glare to Sakura causing Shika to slightly glare at him."Sakura, you're up after two more performances. So if I were you I would get ready." Sasuke said rudely before walking off. Sakura looked curiously at his retreating back. "What's up with him?" Sakura asked the gang. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Well Sakura-Chan we have to go and get ready! So we'll see you on stage!" Naruto said happily and followed Sasuke. The others trailed behind him.

"Hey Sakura," Shikamaru said as he gently let her down, "What is Sasuke to you?"

"He's just some rude jerk that thinks he's cool and better than everybody else," Sakura replied, "Why?"

"No reason just wondering," Shika said frowning a little but quickly wiping it off his face.

"Oh my gosh I have to tell you about my day!" Sakura said excitedly.

"No Sakura not now, you're going to be performing soon so get ready,"

"Okay fine…See ya Shika!" Sakura said and ran off after giving him a tight hug.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura was up after this last performance. She had butterflies in her stomach.

She was dressed in tight black pants and a black sports bra with black dancing shoes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She was beyond nervous. Sakura took a deep breath in and out.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the round of applause, 'I'm up,' She thought as she waited for the voice to call her name out.

"Next up is Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura walked onto the stage. A LOT of guys started to do cat calls and wolf whistles. She also heard some guys yell that she was hot.

Sakura ignored them and got into position.

_**With Naruto**_

"Hey guys I heard Sakura's name! Let's go watch her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe, we're after her, we should practice more." Sasuke told him.

"Ahh come on teme! We all know this song from the back of our heads!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke said and got up and walked to the door. Everyone was looking at him. "Are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked them angrily.

Everybody immediately got up and followed.

_**On Stage**_

Sakura was in position ready to go as soon as the music started, and soon it did.

Sakura began to do ballet, spinning and turning, leaping and jumping. Then hip hop music started, she popped and locked her body and did some awesome hip hop moves. The song ended and she locked her body to pose.

A HUGE round of applause came after. Many guys were still whistling at her and giving her dirty looks. Some were grinning. People stomped their feet and cheered. Sakura smiled shyly and quickly ran off stage.

(A/N: Sakura danced to The Red Pill, the song the Jabbawokeez danced to. I LOVE them!)

_**With Sasuke**_

'Wow, she's amazing,' He thought to himself. She can play piano AND dance. What else can she do? 'He watched her body move. He was lost in his own little world where the only people there were her and Sasuke.

His world came to an end when she finished. He glared at all the guys looking at her with dirty looks. He saw how cute Sakura looked when she smiled shyly.

Sasuke became alert when she ran off the stage towards where he and everybody else were. When she came back stage Naruto picked her up and spun her around. "Sakura .AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Naruto I can't breathe!"

"Dobe put her down before you choke her to death," Sasuke said glaring at Naruto for picking her up.

Naruto obeyed and put her down, still exclaiming how great she was a Kiba joined him. Neji also gave her a comment, "Damn, you looked so hot out there. I wouldn't mind you showing me a few more of you moves. I know some moves I wanna show you." Neji was smirking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed. Neji is hot, maybe she should flirt with him just a little Sakura put on a sexy smirk and said, "I'll be glad to show you more of my moves, but that's only if you can keep up," Sakura wrapped an arm around his neck.

Naruto and Kiba were gaping. Sasuke was glaring dangerously while gripping his fists tightly.

"Oh I know I could keep up. I'm an expert." Neji said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura said leaning in closer.

"I'm positive. Why don't I prove it to you?" Neji said as his smirk grew wider.

"When are you going to do that?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Hmm I was thinking-"Neji was cut off when Sasuke interrupted him.(A/N: Sorry Trang I had to do it again! Lol)

"Neji there is no time for flirting. We're up next. Sasuke said as he shoved himself in between them so the broke apart. Sasuke looked out the curtains to see what the hell was taking so long for the guy to call them out. He saw them trying to set up Naruto's drums and the mics.

"Hey Uchiha, why don't you mind your own business?" Neji said glaring at him.

Sasuke glared right back, "I'm not going to have a member of this band screw us up because of a pathetic girl. So focus." Sasuke said coldly.

"Next up we have Black Shadow!" The crown went crazy as the girls chanted Sasuke's name. Neji shoved past Sasuke and walked onto the stage with his guitar in hand. Naruto followed and then Kiba.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Why the hell were you flirting with Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"First of all I'm not pathetic. Second of all you're not the boss of me and I can flirt with whoever the hell I want to!" Sakura said angrily.

"Then why don't you flirt with me?" He asked coming closer.

"Because you're a jerk! And stay away from me!" Sakura told him backing up to a wall.

Sasuke smirked and pushed himself against her. He then took his hand and groped her butt before giving it a nice slap. Sakura's eye widened as a blushed spread across her face. He then whispered in her ear, "Nice ass," He pulled away from her giving her one last glance as he quickly went out to the stage.

As soon as Sasuke came out the girls started screaming louder. Neji glared at him, "Where the fuck was you?"

Sasuke ignored him and motioned for Naruto to start.

Naruto put on a big grin before starting to play drums. Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji began strumming their electric guitars.

Sasuke started to sing first, swinging his guitar behind him in a very cool way.

**(Sasuke)**

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
**(Neji)**  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
**(Sasuke)**  
Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**(Neji)**  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
**(Sasuke)**  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**(Naruto)  
**Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"  
**(Kiba)**  
Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

**(Screaming)(Neji-main voice, Naruto higher voice)  
**One day she will tell you that she has had enough

**(Kiba)**  
It's coming round again  
**(Sasuke)  
**Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**(Naruto and Kiba)  
**Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

Sakura was amazed! They were awesome! She had to admit Sasuke looked really hot singing and playing his guitar.

When they finished the crowd went wild. People were running out of their seats, screaming, jumping up and down. They rocked the stage!

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura looking at them with big eyes filled with excitement. He smirked at her. Sakura looked up and met his gaze. He gave her a wink before turning around. Sakura looked down and blushed.

They all walked off the stage. Naruto and Kiba were shouting and yelling about how awesome they were. Neji was walking towards Sakura, but before he could get there someone wrapped their arms around her waist. That person was Sasuke. Neji was infuriated. Sasuke gave Neji a smirk and walked away, taking Sakura with him.

"Sasuke w-what are you d-doing?" Sakura asked.

"Keeping you away from Hyuuga," He answered simply.

"Why?" Sakura kept pushing.

Sasuke pushed her against a wall, "Because…He can't have you." He whispered in her ear.

"Why not?"

"Because…." Sasuke started as he leaned closer and closer…

**All I can Say is 3 things**

**Don't worry I WON'T rush things!**

**Review PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**I hope you liked it!**


	5. Authors Note

Hey everybody! Sorry this is just an author's note.

I just wanted to say I am soooooooooo sorry. I have not been able to update lately. School is KILLING me! We have final exams, tests, and TONS of homework. I won't be updating until school is over and I will be out for the summer which is next Friday ( the 5th). So don't worry! I WILL finish this story hopefully by the end of the summer, but I can't make any promises.

Thank you for the reviews and I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See ya then!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Well FINALLY here is chapter 5. I am sorry for the long wait. I have been neglecting this story. It is summer and I have been busy just hanging out. But now, I'm getting back into this story so I finally made the fifth chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this story.

**Previously….**

"Sasuke w-what are you d-doing?" Sakura asked.

"Keeping you away from Hyuuga," He answered simply.

"Why?" Sakura kept pushing.

Sasuke pushed her against a wall, "Because…He can't have you." He whispered in her ear.

"Why not?"

"Because…." Sasuke started as he leaned closer and closer…

**Chapter 5**

"Because…?" Sakura prompted him to keep going.

"Because I can't have an annoying bitch like you distracting my band members." Sasuke answered simply as he pushed away from her and started to walk away.

Sakura was very angry. "What the hell Uchiha!"

Sasuke just turned around to give her a cute smirk and then continued to walk away. Sakura just gave up and leaned against the wall thinking.

'The nerve of that guy. He made me believe he was going to- *sigh* Of course he wouldn't kiss me, after all we just met. But it's not like I wanted him to! I mean so what if he's hot…..sexy…..strong…- Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! This guy is a jerk! I mean he-

"Sakura!!!!" A very loud voice called her name, interrupting her from her thoughts.

Sakura looked up and saw a blonde head running towards her.

"Sakura it's time for lunch! My favorite time of the day! Ramen ramen ramen!!!!!!! "Naruto told her excitedly.

Sakura just smiled at his eagerness. "Well I am pretty hungry."

"Hungry? I'm starving! I'm going to eat six bowls of ramen today! No seven, no eight, no nin-"

" Naruto!"Let's just head off to the Dining hall already! "Sakura said a little annoyed.

Naruto just smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on Sakura you can sit with me and the gang!" Naruto eagerly said as he dragged her off to the lunch room.

"Teme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as soon as he and Sakura stepped into the Dining Hall.

"Naruto! Do you have to be so loud?" Sakura said holding her head with one hand while Naruto was still gripping the other. Naruto just grinned as he pulled her off to a table with a lot of people sitting at it.

"Hey guys! This is Sakura!" Naruto told everyone at the table. Everyone looked up at Sakura. Sakura noticed a lot of familiar faces. Then all of a sudden a girl with brown hair brown eyes and with her hair tied up in two buns popped in front of Sakura's face.

"Hi! I'm Tenten! Your dance today was amazing! How long have you been dancing? The way you moved was so awesome!"

"I agree. I really like the way she moved." A voice said, Sakura looked over to the voice and saw it was Neji smirking at her. Sakura smiled a flirty smile.

"Thank you Neji," Sakura told him.

"You are _very_ welcome." Neji told her back still smirking at her.

"Ahem!" Tenten said loudly so that she could get Sakura's attention back.

"Oh sorry! Thanks! I have been dancing for almost 11 or 12 years. I started when I was around 3 years old. " Sakura told her smiling.

"Wow. That's a long time. I started when I was six."

"Oh I almost forgot! You were awesome today to! I loved your performance!" Sakura told Tenten.

"Thanks! My partner, Ino, should be here soon. She just went to get lunch."

"Hey! Tenten! Stop hogging Sakura! I still have to introduce her to everybody!" Naruto said to Tenten.

"Well So-rry." Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

"Blah! Well anyways Sakura. You already know Neji, Kiba, Sas-Hey where's Sasuke? Anyways you met Tenten, but you still have to meet Ino. And this right here is Lee, and here is Shino.

Sakura smiled at them all and said hi. Lee had bushy eyebrows and a bowl styled haircut. Shino had on tinted glasses and spiky hair. They both had black hair. Shino was wearing a turtle neck with jeans and Lee was wearing a green lose shirt with jeans.

"What the hell is she doing here?" A cold voice said. Everyone looked to see it was Sasuke, and next to him was a blonde haired chick.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked him.

"Ahh forget it. Shut up Teme! Sakura sits here with us! I don't know about you but she is MY friend!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"It's okay Naruto. Look Sasuke, I can sit where I want to sit. And I am sitting here. So if you have a problem with it, deal with it." Sakura told Sasuke glaring at him. Sasuke just stared at her for a few seconds then said,"Hn," and sat down. The blonde girl smiled at Sakura.

"Hi I'm Ino! I already know your Sakura!" Ino said happily.

"Hi nice to meet you Ino. I was just telling Tenten that I thought your performance was great!"

"Nice to meet you to! And thanks! Your performance rocked to! I loved it!" The two girls smiled at each other and then Ino took a seat next to Tenten. Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Sakura the realized something. There was no room left for her to sit! After all there were eight people at the table!

"Ummmm…" Sakura started awkwardly.

"See? This is why you can't sit here. There are no more sets available."Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"I have a solution," Neji started, "She can sit in my lap. I don't mind." Neji was smirking. Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke on the other hand was glaring at him. "Why would she want to sit in your lap?"

"Because Neji is both nice AND hot." Sakura said smiling as she walked over to Neji. Sasuke gripped hi can of Coke tightly. Ino glanced at Tenten to see her holding her head down.

"No." Sasuke answered simply.

"oohhh why not Sasuke? Do you like Sakura or something?"Naruto questioned him grinning. Ino almost choked on her food after Naruto said that.

"Hell no. Sakura and I already discussed this. I don't want a bitch like her distracting my band members. We have to be ready for this showcase at the end of the year." Sasuke told him.

Sakura glared at him, but then curiosity got the best of her."What show case?"

Ino spoke up and answered her question." Well every year, the school holds a special showcase at the end of the year. Everybody who wants to perform can perform to show off their talents. But you have to be really good to pass the first round. After the first round, you get to perform at a huge stadium somewhere out of state. These people from all over the country from different major musical schools. Come to watch. If they like you, then they extend scholarships to go to a top performing arts college. "

Sakura slowly nodded her head, taking in all of the information. "Wow. I'm glad I found out about this, now I really have to be on top of my game!"

"Exactly. Now you see why I don't want you messing around with Neji. You'll just distract him." Sasuke told Sakura.

"Whatever Sasuke. So are you saying that none of your band members can have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

Neji couldn't help but smirk. Was she talking about him and her?

Sasuke glared at her. "What are you trying to say? That you want to be Neji's girlfriend?" Neji's smirk grew wider.

"No, I was just saying…." Sakura said and looked away. "Let's just drop this topic and move on. So do you guys know a girl named Hinata? Besides Naruto?"

"Yeah! She's in me and Tenten's dance class. Along with her partner Sai." Ino told her.

"Sai? He is the guy she was dancing with right?"

"Yup!"

"Oh okay. She was supposed to be showing me around, but Naruto pulled me off to lunch before I could find her."

"Naruto is an idiot." Ino told her. Sakura giggled a little while Naruto pouted muttering "stupid pig." Ino glared at him and kicked him under the table. "owww!!!" Naruto cried and glared at her.

"Guess who?" A voice called as they put their hands around Sakura's eyes.

"Shika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she turned around and hugged him tightly. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her as well. "I'm so glad you here." Sakura said burying his head in the crook of his neck. She felt happy. Shikamaru was like a safety zone from all of these new people.

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the ceiling."It's okay. I'm here now."

Sakura smiled and pulled away. Shikamaru felt someone glaring at him. So he turned to see Sasuke. Shika wasn't surprised. He just stared at him back.

"You know Shikamaru?" Ino questioned

"Umm yeah! He's my best friend! I've known him since we were little kids!" Sakura told her smiling.

"Oh…..that's nice," Ino said then smiled.

"Hey….Sakura….are you sure there's nothing going on with this guy?" Shikamaru said while jabbing a finger in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke glared and said," That's none of your concern."

"No, there's nothing going on. Why would you think that?" Sakura asked while giving Sasuke a quick glare for being rude to Shikamaru.

"Hmm okay. I guess because he's glaring at me for no reason. Especially when we were hugging." Shikamaru told her.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke."Well I don't know he's weird."

Sasuke glared at her. Sakura glared back.

"Well okay!" Ino said to lower the tension among them."I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!"

"Then eat you fat pig!" Naruto exclaimed, still mad from when Ino kicked him.

Ino stood up from her seat to punch Naruto really hard. But right when she was about to do it Shikamaru grabbed her fist.

"Ino chill. Naruto is an idiot." Shikamaru said then yawned. Ino just looked away and sat back down."Well Sakura, do you want me to give you a tour of the school?"

"Umm sure!" Sakura said with a big smile. Shikamaru smirked, grabbed her hand ,and glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking away with a very tight grip on his soda can. He was actually crushing it!

Shikamaru just continued to drag her away.

"Bye guys!" Sakura shouted as she let Shikamaru drag her away.

"Hey! He can't just take Sakura away like that!" Naruto exclaimed while pouting.

"Shut the hell up dobe." Sasuke muttered before stiffly getting up and walking away from the table.

"Jeez, what got him pissed.." Naruto muttered pouting.

Everybody just ignored Naruto and started on their lunch.

Sakura and Shikamaru walked outside into the courtyard where there were students eating lunch.

Sakura was just looking around when her eyes landed on a familiar face. "Hinata!" Sakura shouted as she ran over to where Hinata was sitting with two other people.

Hinata, hearing her name being called, looked up just to find a pink haired girl running towards her.

Sakura made it to her table and Hinata gave her a shy smile. "H-hello Sakura."

"Hey! Sorry I didn't meet up with you after the show, Naruto just dragged me off." Sakura apologized.

"Oh it's okay, I started to look for you but then I saw Naruto take you, so I knew you were in good hands." Hinata said smiling.

"Oh okay! So umm you must be Sai right?" Sakura said looking towards the dark haired male.

Sai looked up and smiled. "Yes. I am. And you must be Ugly."

Sakura stared at him before letting a frown come upon her face. "What?"

"Uhh S-Sakura! Please f-forgive him! He likes to g-give nicknames to p-people."Hinata said quickly before Sakura got angry.

"Eh? But why do I have to be called Ugly!" Sakura cried.

"Well, because you are." Sai said.

Sakura glared at him. "Why you-"

"Sakura." Shikamaru cut in. "You're not ugly, he's a strange kid, so pay him no attention."

"Fine…" Sakura muttered. Sakura noticed one more person at the table. "Hi! I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

"Kyo." He said smiling cutely at her.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura said happily.

"Yeah you to." Kyo said smiling slightly. He had messy black hair and pretty blue eyes. He had a baby face, he was really cute.

"Kyo is a freshman. He hangs out with us because he has no other friends." Sai informed her.

"Hey that's not true!" Kyo said as he looked down with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Hey! Don't be so mean to him!" Sakura said glaring at Sai. Sai Just continued to eat his lunch.

All of a sudden Sakura's stomach started to growl. "Hungry Ugly? Sai asked smirking a little.

"Uhh yeah…. I just realized I didn't even eat lunch!" Sakura said with a blush.

"W-well you can e-eat with us S-Sakura." Hinata told her.

Sakura smiled and sat down, taking out her lunch pail.

Shikamaru also sat down, next to Sakura.

"So Kyo, I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look so young." Sakura said.

Kyo looked down."Well I skipped a grade when I was younger. I just turned 13 in August. And… well I am pretty short for my age."

"Oh that's so cool!" Sakura exclaimed."Well maybe not the short part, but on the bright side you are soo adorable!

"T-t-thanks," Kyo said shyly while looking down. "You're c-cute yourself."

"Aww thank you! From now on I shall declare you my little brother!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Really?" Kyo asked with his eyes shimmering.

"Yup!" Sakura said.

"Okay!" Kyo said happily.

"Okayyyyyyy…" Sai said looking at the two.

"Okay Sakura I guess you don't want me to give you a tour?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maybe later, for now I'm starving!" Sakura said. So they all ate lunch while Shikamaru just shared with Sakura.

**After Lunch…(6****th**** period)**

"O-okay Sakura, here is your next class." Hinata said as they came in front of a classroom.

"Thanks Hinata! See you after!"Sakura smiled and proceeded into the classroom.

Sakura stopped in her tracks when she saw the biggest asshole sitting in the back row. 'Great,' Sakura muttered. 'What the hell is he doing in this class? Does he sing or something? Wait… duuhhh! He is in a band, and he is the lead singer!' Sakura then noticed that next to him was Neji. Sakura got happy at that.

"You must me Miss Haruno, the new student." A strong feminine voice spoke.

Sakura turned around to face a lady who seemed to be in her 50s.

"Yes. I'm the new student Sakura Haruno."Sakura said.

"My name is Mrs. Lee. Very nice to meet you." The lady said with a small smile. She had short dark brown hair up to her shoulders and was wearing a black and white skirt with a black top.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Lee," Sakura said as politely as she could.

"Yes, you may go have a seat wherever," Mrs. Lee said still smiling. Sakura nodded and turned around, heading to the back where Neji and Sasuke were. 'I won't pay any attention to Sasuke, I am just going over here to sit with Neji.' Sakura told herself. She approached them and smiled at Neji. "Hey Neji!"

"Hey Sakura," Neji said as he stood up and gave her a hug. Sakura was a little surprised but hugged back anyway.

Sasuke of course just glared. "Great. Another class with this annoying bitch. Go sit somewhere else."

Sakura just ignored him and continued to talk with Neji. This got Sasuke angry. NO ONE ignores Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. "Look. Do not come to this school thinking you can do whatever. I told you already to stay away from my band members. You are just annoying bitch like all the rest. And another thing, _never_ ignore me."

Sakura glared at him. 'Oh hell no.' she then kneed him in a place that hurt him very bad. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened but quickly went back to normal. His body was stiff as he gave her the most deadly glare. "Glare at me all you want Uchiha, that's all you ever do. You do not know me. So don't act like you do. Another thing, _never_ tell me what to do." Sakura finished sort of mocking what Sasuke told her in her last sentence.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered and pushed away from her.' Well at least she's not a fan girl.'

"Ha Sasuke got fucked up!" Neji said while laughing.

"Hyuuga, shut the hell up." Sasuke

Neji just smirked and started to go through his backpack.

"Sakura!" A voice called.

Sakura turned around to see Ino and Tenten coming towards her.

"Hey guys!" She called smiling.

"Oh my god! This is awesome! I have a class with you! Wooot!" Tenten yelled excitedly.

Sasuke glared at them all for being so loud.

"Yeah. I'm so glad for that!" Sakura responded to Tenten.

They all gathered and started chatting.

BEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. The bell rung and everybody settled into their seats.

"Okay class. Today we will have a singing session. Who wants to go first?" Mrs. Lee told the class while smirking.

A lot of people started to wave their hands in the air saying me! Me! Pick me! Or saying ooohhh me! Except Neji and Sasuke of course.

But of course Mrs. Lee likes to pick those who don't volunteer. And why not pick the new student? After all she has never heard her sing before. And there Sakura was sitting in the back quietly with her head down.

"Hmmmmmm Let's see. Sakura Haruno."

Okay I will be updating again soon. Review please!


End file.
